The Stupid Yet Famous Lamb
by Hasmine
Summary: Bella Swan an upcoming actress thought working hard equals fame but she’s suddenly proven wrong when she was sent to a room of horny producers. She realizes she needs to sleep w/ them to get a role oh and she’s E.C new Toy. AH/ExB/RnR/ Diff Story, try it


A/N: I do not own Twilight it belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. However Edward Cullen and Emmett Cullen does own me

This is my first attempted M rated fanfic so if you want to give comments they are highly appreciated. Review because they're the ones that give me ideas. Positive or negative criticisms would also be welcomed. Can someone help me for the lemons cause I really don't know what I'm about to do, I think I'll just mess it up. Please!

I hope you would like this. I'm still not sure if it's good so leave a review, *suddenly uses commanding voice* no seriously leave a review... :)

Summary: Bella Swan an upcoming actress thought she would get famous by working hard but she was suddenly proven wrong when she was sent to the room of horny producers. She realizes she needs to sleep w/ them to get a role and she's E.C new Toy or his new little bunny. Can she be another one of those girls or will she be his last toy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood, all I see is blood. I didn't know what to do, my friends and I split up then next thing I know we we're being targeted one by one.

A scream pulled me out of my reverie then out of nowhere a man with a knife started running towards me. I ran faster than I ever did in my life but still he was keeping in pace with me. I turned at the corner hoping to find help but Instead of I was met by a big wall, shit a dead end.

"You've got no where to run babe" the man laughed and started sauntering to me.

I was screaming my heart out wishing someone would hear me. I back off from him but I was trap. I was fidgeting when he came closer and my tears were streaming endlessly. My breathing hitched when he grabbed a fistful of my hair. He pulled hard causing me to fall, when I was on the floor he started dragging me by force. It hurt a lot and I struggled hard to free myself but nothing happened.

He stopped in his tracks and released his grasp on my hair. My body laid there lifeless thinking of what he would do to next to me. He straddled me and started tracing his knife on my face leaving small cuts.

Out of the corner of my I saw Tanya appear.

Seeing me beat up and nearly dead she started screaming and crying. She mouthed the words 'no' to the killer but he just laughed harder than ever. He got his knife and positioned it on top of my chest, with full force he brought it down…

"CUT" Tyler, the director yelled and stretched his hands. "That was great! Nice work you guys"

Eric, the killer helped me up and started apologizing if he had hurt me in any way. The lights dimmed and a lot of make up artists went to us, well mostly to Tanya. I didn't like people to make such a fuss about me, not like the prissy princess beside me.

"You okay Bella? You're acting was really great" Eric scratched his neck.

"Ugh… yeah Eric I'm fine, thanks" he had this huge smile on his face.

We were given a five minute break to retouch our make up and our wardrobe.

I started talking to people and they said that my acting was really great. They got me blushing faster than you can say 'Tanya is a bitch'.

Speaking of the devil, Tanya rushed to my side and started talking to the people I was talking with. Attention whore much, ugh I hate her. She thinks she's the most beautiful person on the earth.

"So guys what do you think of my performance, it was really hard to cry, you know." Her nasal voice was really irritating.

"Uh… yeah you look… pretty" Ian the camera man said, clearly showing discomfort.

Many people are really questioning Tanya's ability to act and why she's getting a lot of lead roles lately. She's also releasing an album this month. All I ever wanted was happening to her and damn It, I didn't know what she's been doing to achieve it but I want to know. Maybe she's hypnotizing the producers or flaunting those Mount Everest of hers, which was totally fake. I was really jealous of her, well actually the jobs she's getting not her, never her.

"Bella you look really… uh… like… do a better job" she sneered. She always thinks of me as an opponent but I really haven't got anything to boast. Well except for my brain cause she doesn't have any.

Tyler came to us and started talking to the crewmen about the things that need to be done on the next scene after that. When he was done he faced my way.

"You truly are an exceptional artist, you're performance before was thrilling to watch" I suddenly blush at the comment. I haven't heard anyone say that to me. I lifted my face to thank Tyler.

"Well ---" He rushed to Tanya's side and gathered her hand. I opened my mouth to protest but I knew it would only bring media and paparazzi which Tanya would love. She didn't do anything than fall in her butt while I ran and cried, then she's told her acting was great, what a stupid, stupid thing to say. Even my dog could do that part more wonderful and he might win an Oscar.

He was facing Tanya so he didn't see me grimaced, Tanya on the other hand was sporting a very annoying smirk. After a few minutes of admiring Tanya's so called 'acting abilities' he turned to me.

"Bella you could use more of tears and screaming, compared to the wall, the wall has more presence than you. Try imitating Tanya, oh and you can go home" he was annoyed.

"But… there will be another scene where I would be seen" I stared at him anger emanating from me. I looked through the script and showed it to him.

"Oh that… I just deleted that scene it wasn't good" gah! I'm gonna seriously beat this person up. Note to self: try killing Tyler once in a while and tell them it was pure accident.

I quickly went home not wanting to see Tanya flirt with the director, now I'm certain what she's doing. Oh I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm a superstar, oh how I wish. Actually I'm an upcoming actress, if that's what you call my job right now. The most talked about job I got was modeling a hand gel and the comments were 'her hands are too big' or 'too pale'. I wasn't that much known but my goal is to become the most wanted – because of my ability and not because of my hills, I don't have mountains – actress.

The thing that I can boast is I'm still a full fledge member of the virgin community, even though I entered this kind of environment. I must say that I have protected my virtue and myself totally from unwanted bastards that wanted to sleep with me, if there was any.

I was absolutely average. My hair and eyes were brown, my skin was alabaster and I don't even want to talk about my height or my body. Talking monkeys are better than me, or my dog, or the girl from down the street or my neighbors cat who was dead, by the way, I think I was the one who killed it. --- Damn concentrate.

"Bella" my manager called.

"Oh, what's up Laurent?" I wasn't really fond of Laurent but he's the one that gets me the job, even though they're crappy. I couldn't complain, but I always get the feeling that he's up to something.

"I've got something for you and its big, you can become the lead in this movie but if you use your cards right. They asked for you personally" I never gotten a big job so I felt excitement course through my veins. If I play this right this could catapult me to stardom and I might be even taken seriously and I'll make that stupid director grovel in front of me. I'll make him apologize for cutting my scene just like that.

But apart from the excitement, I was a little curious. Why would they ask for me personally? I wasn't clearly known in this industry. I just shrugged of the feeling and concentrated on the part offered to me.

"Bella before you get all excited and giddy for this role, you need to come with me first to this place." Okay that's easy I always went with him if we're meeting with the producers and the director of the movie.

--------------------------------------------

We arrived at a very nice hotel. He left me alone the entrance to get the key to the room. I was a little scared because this is not usually what we do. If he's trying take my virginity then I'm gonna seriously beat him up.

"Bella were ready" he had a smug look on his face that made me feel uneasy. I wasn't sure on what to say. Something was up, I could feel it

"Be right there" luckily I brought a can of pepper spray. I always thank Charlie for reminding me to always bring it. It always ended well, with several people screaming their eyes hurt and me getting away from the scene. If you want a magnet for disaster you can always come to me and in a few seconds you're cat may get hit by a car, which I didn't want to see. Poor Ms. Betty

When we got to the elevator, several people were with us. Laurent let them go first and we waited for another elevator that doesn't have passengers in it. He inserted a card and pushed the top key which would the penthouse. He then started talking to me about the jobs I have accepted. He knew I was still a virgin and he always said that he was proud for me for keeping it.

When we heard the ding we stopped what we were doing and I got nervous.

"Okay, ready your body, oh and look for E.C" he turned to me. I was a little bit confused why ready my body, and whose E.C? Maybe I'm going to film an action movie and he's the choreographer or my partner.

The doors opened and he pushed me inside being clumsy I fell to the floor. My knees hurt because the floor was cemented, I didn't want to show up sporting a wide bruise on my knees. So action films are definitely at the bottom of my 'to do movies'. When I tried to complain the elevator doors closed, I was surprised because Laurent was not with me. I was alone in this room and I didn't know who live here.

When I got up I heard someone come closer to me.

"Hello" I was shocked because the voice didn't come from Laurent.

When I turned around my eyes widened, there stood James the famous actor/producer of hit TV shows.

"Well what do we have here? You look awfully young to be sold to us, my dear" did I just hear the word 'sold', what the hell is he talking about.

"Sold" I was trying to act tough but my voice croaked. Damn Laurent planned for this to happen.

"Yes" he opened the double doors in front of us, that's when I lost it all. I saw it all from horny producers getting drunk while girls – some of them I've seen on TV – wore skimpy outfits that instead of covering their breast they are displayed for the world to see. I think I saw a strawberry blond for a moment but I just think I'm hallucinating.

Realization hit me, they we're flirting and seducing every horny drunk producer to get a role or anything that has to do with the entertainment world. I thought I would throw up because the smell of cigarettes and alcohol was overflowing my senses.

The door suddenly closed and the sound made me jump a little bit. James stood there and just started at me with hungry eyes, like I was something to eat and devour.

"Man I got lucky tonight, you know I'm famous" he walked closer to me and started rubbing my sides. I flinched from his touch, I didn't want him to touch me any way ever.

"Don't ever touch me again, stay away from me" I tried to run but he grabbed me from my wrist and he slammed me against the wall. I winced from the pain that I felt.

"No one ever gets away fro me, except that one time" damn you Laurent you'll pay for this sooner or later. My body felt numb from the impact and I couldn't move a single limb. He was touching me and I thought about spitting at him but it would only make him angry and slam me for the second time against the wall, and I couldn't take that.

"Damn you have a sexy body but before we start, what do you want when I'm finish with you? An album or perhaps a lead in movie about love and betrayal huh, what do you say?" What the hell, if I only get my body to coordinate with me properly I could kick him and let him taste paper spray.

"Do you think I would go so low to sleep with you just for a stupid role? Sorry I'm not that kind of girl. If I wanted to sleep with someone, I want someone who is more handsome and more powerful than you." He slammed me against the wall and it was more powerful than last time. Shit I'm getting bruised I won't get a job If I was damage pretty badly. I got to get him off me.

We were being loud but I knew we wouldn't be bothered because they all think I was having sex with him, the thought made me shudder. Major eeewww!

He leaned down and started kissing my neck. I needed a plan to get out and I need it fast. Luckily I was able to reach his ear. I took the chance and bit it hard, causing him to jerk and shout at the same time. It was fun to watch but I have to get out.

"Why you little slut" he raise his hand and curled his finger turning it to a fist. He was about to punch me. Out of fear I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come,

But it never did, I never felt anything.

When I opened my eyes I saw a tall man with a beautiful bronze hair. He was facing the other way around so I didn't see his face but I imagine it to be so remotely handsome. Kudos for having a muscular back though, I think I've fallen in love with his back – is that even be possible?

He was my savior, my prince in a white horse – like the one you read and see in fairytales – that would come for his damsel in distress.

"What the hell-- "James stared at the man standing in front of him. His eyes suddenly grew wide with fear.

I was thankful that this bronze haired prince save me from being hit - that would leave a scary mark – and it would affect my exciting career. Who am I kidding even the food channel won't take me and they require you to dress something that doesn't even flatter your hair or your toenails.

"Don't you dare touch her again James, go look for some sluttish girl over there" James scoffed and turned around. He muttered something like 'can't object' and 'I picked her first'. He left the area and entered the room where it reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

I just remembered my cell phone was inside my pocket, I felt so dumb not getting it a bit earlier.

I took it out and when I was just about to dial he spun around to face me. I was shocked. Clearly just seeing him makes your panties soaked.

----------------------------------------------------------See you next chapter! ----------------------------------------------

So yeah, I hope you like it. Sorry for some mistake. Leave it a review pweety pweety please. It was a bit of a cliff hanger… hahah... review on ideas or suggestion. Oh and read my other story named: **Help me Dr. Love**. It's rated T soon to be M.

PLAYLIST:

Music Sex Magic by Ciara

Knock you down by Keri Hilson ft. Kenye and Ne-yo

Take you down by Chris Brown

Freeze by T-pain ft. Chris Brown

_**REVIEW **_for_**SUGGESTIONS**_or any_**CLARIFICATIONS**_ and _**MISTAKES**__...__**REVIEW**_


End file.
